Valentine's Murder
by objection
Summary: The sister's valentine day is full of murder plus a little happy ending for one of the couples. PLEASE R


Charmed  
  
"VALENTINE'S MURDER" Its valentine's day and the halliwell sisters are confronted a holiday gate crashter who is killing love.  
Outside in the dark dark cold night.  
  
A young lady and her husband are kissing in the park.  
  
Mark: I luv you so much.  
  
Wendy: So Do I.  
  
Mark: But it's a shame though.  
  
Wendy frowned: A Shame?  
  
Mark laughed: Just kidding. Of course we love eachother. Just mucking around with you.  
  
From behind them, a young vampire female was behind them.Her name was Alti. She thought My perfect little plan. Bye bye love birdies.  
  
She has brown hair, red eyes and of course a fine and attractive body.  
  
She stands in front of the couple: Hello, such a nice night.  
  
Her plan was simple and she wanted to make sure it worked, so she decided to test it on Mark.  
  
Mark frowned: Who are you? Get away from us. Your scaring my wife. She's pregnant.  
  
Alti yawned: You don't want her, do you really? Look at her? She's fat, ugly depressive and she's not even treating with her. Why don't you kill her? And you can have all your wishes and dreams with me.  
  
Wendy and Mark began to walk waay.  
  
But Alti grabbed Mark and store in his eyes, she saw the scared look in them.  
  
Alti: I'm sorry but do you really want to run away?  
  
She then bites into Mark's neck hard and blood spurts out.  
  
Mark screams in pain: NOOOOOOOOOO! WENDY!!!!!!!HELP!  
  
Wendy screams in horror ,she wants to run, but she cant just run away from the man that she loves. : NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mark collapses on the ground, completely lifeless and drained all of his blood, he is pale and his eyes is lifeless and looks of horror on his face.  
  
Alti then turns to Wendy: That was delcious. Such good times of killing love on valentine's day which I love to ruin. Its in 3 days and you wont be there to see it.  
  
Wendy panics as she is crushed to the ground and is bitten by Alti in the neck: AREHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
At the Manor..  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Adam and Prue were watching tv.  
  
Adam: So..Valentine's day is in a few days. I've got keys to go to a beach house just for me and you in Miami.  
  
Prue's eyes lid up: Really?  
  
Adam smiled: Yep.  
  
Prue looked at him and kissed him: For this valentine's day?  
  
Adam laughs: Yes. I want this weekend to special, just between you and me without your sisters getting in the way. Just me and you relax and have a special romantic weekend.  
  
Prue also thought about her witch responsibilities: I am flattered believe me, I have never been offered a chance to get away like this for valentine's day like this before..but.  
  
Adam saw a but coming he looked away: But its me?  
  
Prue defended for him: No its not you Adam, You are a special guy, and I love you so much even though we've been only going out for a month.  
  
Adam: So say yes, This is the perfect-  
  
Prue looked at him: Believe me the offer is tempting and yes I would take it, but I have responsibilities and they ususally come first. Things are a little complicated at the moment to go away. I have responsibilites and that comes first.  
  
Adam stands up: So your saying no?  
  
Prue stands up: Please don't be offended. I just cant go away at the moment, there is stuff with my family I have to sort out-  
  
Adam smiles and hugs Prue: I understand. I shouldn't have really forced it upon you.  
  
Prue kissed him and heads to the door with him: Oh believe me hunny, you didn't force it on me. It just took me by surprise. Lets see how things go in the next week or so, before we go jumping in the same bed together shall we?  
  
They both smile, they kiss, and Adam leaves.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were just up the stairs  
  
And Prue turns to them and they saw the look on their faces she folds her arms: Ok am I missing something?  
  
Phoebe: Prue Halliwell I order you to march back outside and get Adam, tell him yes your going away with him this weekend.  
  
Prue groaned and walked into the kitchen: Oh I suppose you heard.  
  
Piper: Of course we did Prue, we're your sisters, we're suppose to hear and see everything together.  
  
Phoebe: You two are love birds, you should go away with him for valentine's day.  
  
Prue got some coffe: Its not that simple Phoebe. I have responsibilities too. I cant just drop everything. Especially we got demons running around trying to cut off our heads.  
  
Piper: Prue we can handle that. We've done it before.  
  
Prue: I know. But It's almost valentine's day in a few days and I am suspecting that some demon is going to attack us.  
  
Piper: You so over exageratte.  
  
Phoebe: Too much all the time babe.  
  
Prue: I know your trying to be supportive, but I cant.  
  
Phoebe sighed: Why don't you just out and tell him that you're a witch Prue? Maybe that will clear things up in the air for you.  
  
Prue: Excuse me? (She turns to Phoebe angrily) Remember last time with Andy, the truth spell, it didn't quite go so well did it the last time? What makes you think Adam's reaction wont be the same as Andy's was?  
  
Piper: I'm sure if he loves you very much, he'll except you for what you are.  
  
Prue: Um no, this is the real world, not a fantasy land Piper. I have to be extreme careful. I don't want to loose Adam.  
  
Phoebe: Then go away with him. You'll both be together and you wont loose him.  
  
Prue: That's not what I meant Phoebe. I don't want Adam to end up dead because of my secrecy, God I still have dreams of how Andy died.  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked at her.  
  
Prue:Look I know you guys mean well, but theres nothing that can change my mind about going away with Adam. I think taking it slowly is good.  
  
Piper watched Prue walk out of the kitchen. : She has to be stubborn like you Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Me? I think she got it from gramps.  
Meanwhile  
  
Wendy is running, struggling to breathe, she reached the halliwell mannor, of course she didn't know who they were, She just needed help.  
  
She was bleeding on her neck . and one of her eyes were bleeding. sockets. She collapsed ringing the door bell.  
  
Inside.. Phoebe was getting it: I'll get it.  
  
She opened it and saw Wendy lying in a pool of blood. Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Wendy was lying on the couch resting.  
  
Cole, leo, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen.  
  
Prue: Who is that women on our couch?  
  
Phoebe: Our innocent. Obviously.  
  
Piper: Care to explain what she's doing here?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know, She was bad in shape, and believe me no human did this to her. I think she was attacked by some sort of vampire or warlock.  
  
Prue: Whoa.Did she say that?  
  
Phoebe: Before she came too, she could only say 'Mark.My mark'. But her wounds could explain that she was attacked by a demon of some sort by the name of Mark.  
  
Cole: Obviously could be the boyfriend. Missing maybe.  
  
Piper: Duh. Ok so what do we do?  
  
Phoebe: Well we cant send her to the hospital, they'll treat her like a freak. We'll have to help her, and ask her what happened and well we go boom boom to the demon! Any questions?  
  
Prue raises her hand: Uh yeah. Can you see why I didn't want to go away with Adam this weekend?  
  
Leo butted in: You were planning to go away without notifying your sisters?  
  
Prue snapped: Excuse me Leo, this has nothing to do with you.  
  
Leo: You're a witch Prue, and you cant -  
  
Prue: Whats the matter, cant keep your wife at your legs, so you use us instead?  
  
Piper: HEY!  
  
Prue: Or are u just-  
  
Piper was getting sick of Leo picking on Prue: Ok enough. Prue, Leo shut up. I'll kill you both later. Now we have a job to do. So Phoebe look in the book of shadows. Cole maybe you should go over town and find this Mark guy. Prue and I will talk with Wendy.  
  
Phoebe: What am I going to look for in the book of shadows?  
  
Prue: Anything that describes this sort of attack. Maybe it's a warlock or demon or maybe vampire. And it should have something in there to vanquish it.  
  
Piper: Leo you go with Cole. If you find this Mark, orb back. And let us know. And don't scare him.  
  
Everyone split up.  
  
Prue and Piper walked into the living room.  
  
Wendy was awake: Who are you?  
  
Prue sat down on the table: Put this on your wound, it should stop the blood.  
  
Wendy took the ice pack and put it on her neck.  
  
Piper: Can you tell us what happened to you?  
  
Wendy: You may think it's a lie or something in a children's book.  
  
Prue: Actually we sort of deal with things out of the ordinary. So yeah we'll probably wont condem you.  
  
Wendy paniked: Oh my god you're the military under cover? I saw this on a TV advertisment once!  
  
Piper: Relax. Just tell us what happened. And we're not from the military, quite frankly I don't think we'll even fit under that category.  
  
Prue looked at her as if to say "I'm pretty sure we do"  
  
Wendy: Well Mark and I were at the park.  
  
Prue: Mark's your boyfriend?  
  
Wendy: Not anymore. She killed him. She killed him. (She began to cry)  
  
Prue and Piper looked at eachother.  
  
Wendy: Then she bit into my neck. We were at the park because we just found out we were having a baby. Then she appeared out of no where and then attacked him, and then I saw his body be drowned of blood.  
  
Prue: I'm so sorry. (She looked at Piper worried)  
  
Meanwhile Cole and Leo were at the park.  
  
Leo spotted something in the bushes: What's that over there?  
  
Cole: I don't know maybe a body or sumthing.  
  
Leo: Real funny cole, given the situation.  
  
They walked over and got a shock when they saw a dead man pale with his eyes opened in terror.  
  
Cole: Um are you going to bring him back to life?  
  
Leo; I cant bring back this sort of thing back from the dead.  
  
Cole bent down.: Fine I'll do it. For someone like you to say 'no' to a question that is respectable in its everyway, is quite what..how should I call it..... fucked.  
  
Leo: What are you doing Cole?  
  
Cole ignored the question, The light on the mark's body began to glow and Mark coughed and coughed and sat up.  
  
Cole helped him up: Welcome back mate.  
  
Mark: What happened who are you people?  
  
Cole: Let's just say that we've got a little price to pay for what that girl did to you and your girlfriend.  
  
Mark: Wendy? Is She-? (He began to worry)  
  
Cole: She's fine she's back at the manor. You may be interested to know we're going to catch your attacker.  
  
Mark didn't smile. But he thought I swear, I was dead , I saw angels.  
  
Back at the manor A few minutes later...  
  
Prue: We're going to find out who did this to you and your boyfriend. And whoever it is is going to pay.  
  
Wendy: Thank you. Perhaps I should leave.  
  
Piper: I think that would be a bad idea, whoever or whatever is out there, is still coming after you, so it will be suggested you stay here for a few days, just until we can catch the culprit.  
  
Wendy nodded unsurely: Ok then.  
  
Cole and Leo orbed in with Mark.  
  
Wendy screamed when saw Mark alive standing. She cried: Oh my god!  
  
Prue: Wait a minute, I thought he was dead! (She turns to Wendy)  
  
Wendy: I saw her kill him. How is it to be?  
  
Mark rushed over to her.  
  
Piper: Leo did you heal him?  
  
Cole: No I did. Leo was being objective as usual, so I thought I'd do it.  
  
Phoebe walked in: Whoa who's that?  
  
Prue: Mark.  
  
Phoebe: The dead guy?  
  
Prue: Yep.  
  
Phoebe: I thought he was dead. He's awfully cute  
  
Piper: Well your husband decided to make him un dead without our permission. (She glares at him)  
  
Phoebe glared at Cole: I thought you agreed to not to use your powers anymore cole?  
  
Cole: It did no harm Phoebe. It helped didn't It?  
  
Phoebe: Big deal Cole, your still a demon cole. Once that takes over-  
  
Cole: Relax I've got it under control.  
  
Mark turns to the others: Can we go? What happens to Wendy's baby? Has she lost her?  
  
Phoebe smiles: Aww congratulations on your baby.  
  
Wendy: Thanks but a vampire bit us, will it be infected?  
  
Prue: Well we'll have to wait and see, We're still getting information on what this could be. So it may not be a vampire. We usually deal with Warlocks and Demonds, but I don't think we've came across this before.  
  
Mark: I hope it doesn't get infected. Shouldn't we get tested?  
  
Phoebe: Believe me, if you go to a doctor, they wont let you leave. Trust us, play it safe and stay with us.  
  
Prue: Did you find anything in the book of shadows?  
  
Phoebe: Her name is Veronica. She appears in San fransisco from the hell realm once a year on a special occasion to feed on victim's blood before a special event, so she can gain more strength then before to kill well witches.  
  
Prue frowned: Why did she choose Valentine's day?  
  
Phoebe: So she could suck the love out of everyone. But I looked to see if you guys would be turned into vampires, but it didn't say, I would like to play it safe and come up with a potion to cure you.  
  
Piper: They haven't been infected. It doesn't even say in the book of shadows?  
  
Leo: Its better to play it safe then sorry Piper.  
  
Piper looked at him: What is up your ass Leo? You been angry with everyone-  
  
Leo: SHUTUP!  
  
Prue swiped her hand and Leo went flying into the wall: Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!  
  
Prue turned to the young couple: We should get you into some new clothes. I definetly still have some of my ex's suits. So I'll give you one of them for you Mark, Wendy, you can go through Phoebe's closet.  
  
Phoebe protested: Hey! Why mine?  
  
Prue: Well usually my clothes mysteriously disappear from mine and go into yours!? (She smiles and walks them up stairs)  
  
Leo gets up. As Phoebe laughs.  
  
Leo: Hey Phoebe.. Why are you all being paranoid?  
  
Phoebe turns: Excuse me?  
  
Piper was shocked: Excuse me? Where did that come from. Leo are you feeling alright?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah Leo Are you getting sick of helping us? Because feel free to go up in the clouds and relax. (She says that sarcastically)  
  
Leo looks at them: I'm just saying, there fine, They're not going to turn into vampires.  
  
Prue came down the stairs: Hey..  
  
She sees Phoebe and Piper in tense mode and confusion on their face: Uh They're getting changed..(She folds her arms and looks at Leo and then Piper) Ok did I miss something?  
  
Piper: Uh sort of.  
  
Leo: Look guys, There not in harms way. They're normal, so we can actually protect them by letting them go.  
  
Prue: Excuse me Leo? What did you just say? You want to let them go?  
  
Phoebe: Apparently he thinks they're in no danger. Believe me Leo they're in danger. Trust us.  
  
Leo laughed: Trust you? Oh my god Don't make me laugh.  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at him in confusion.  
  
Piper spoke up quietly: Uh Leo what is wrong?  
  
Leo: Why would there be something wrong.  
  
Prue: Uh you seem to be saying some pretty dame strange things!  
  
Leo's eyes turned red and a fireball knocked Prue into the kitchen.  
  
Prue: OW! HEY!  
  
Piper and Phoebe were shocked, and watched Leo orb out.  
  
Piper and Phoebe rushed to Prue.  
  
Prue got up: Talk about a bad day!  
  
Piper was shocked: Is it me or did Leo just -  
  
Phoebe: Its not you. I saw it to.  
  
Mark and Wendy rushed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Wendy: What happened?  
The next day.  
  
Vernoica was at the subway looking at the couple in front of her kissing. There were two lesbians of course.  
  
Tia: I CANT believe it's valentine day coming up in a couple days.  
  
Arena took out a present: I bought this for you to celebrate the magic moment.  
  
Veronica silently yawned. Yeah Yeah! Hurry up I havent got all day got places to pee, people to kill!  
  
Tia opened it and gasped: Oh my god its imperial ring, from Italy! Oh my god how did you get this? Its so beautiful!  
  
Veronica yelled: OH MY GOD ITS SHIT!  
  
Tia and Arena stood up and turned to her: OH FUCK OFF! GET LOST!  
  
Veronica: Oh no you see I cant do that.  
  
Tia: Uh yeah you can. Its called move your legs.  
  
Suddeny Veronica erupted in rage: NO ONE TALKS TO A DEMON LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!  
  
She suddenly brings up fire around them.  
Meanwhile Phoebe is in the kitchen, and she has a preminition  
  
She sees two girls, tia and Arena dead on the floor in the subway. Skin's burnt.  
  
Phoebe turns around: I just had a premention guys.  
  
Prue: Of what? What did u see?  
  
Piper nodded: Okay who?  
  
Phoebe: 2 dead young women. Subway that's all I got.  
  
Piper: So you didn't see what really happened?  
  
Wendy: Who died? (She wanted to know all)  
  
Mark: Hunny let them do the talking.  
  
Prue: Um Hello could you just shutup please.  
  
Wendy and Mark: Sorry.  
  
Prue: So that's all your saw? Did you see Veronica?  
  
Phoebe: Well they were heavily burnt. So I think Veronica is on her way to kill them as we speak.  
  
Prue: Ok We'll have to stop her then don't we? Lets go people.  
  
Prue turns to Mark and Wendy.  
  
Mark and Wendy: What about us?  
  
Piper: You come with us.  
  
Prue smiled: But you sit in the trunk as we have another 2 couples to save. (She turns back to her sister annoyed) Is this what I pictured my valentine's weekend doing? Saving couples?  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked at eachother.  
  
The subway. Moments later.  
  
Tia was being strangled as she was screaming!  
  
So was Arena: HELP US SOMEBDODY  
  
Veronica's fangs came forward from her teeth: On the contray your going to burn alive and I'm going to suck your mother fuckas's blood.  
  
The fire on their skin began to burnt and go deeper in to the body.  
  
They both scream in harmony and of course horrifically.  
  
Then from behind Prue swipes Veronica off her feet and wipes her clean and Veronica is knocked on to the wall  
  
Prue: I don't think so Verionca.  
  
Phoebe: Could you um go away? Your ruining the holidays for the charmed ones.  
  
Veronica turned to them and smiled: The charmed ones, fancey you meeting you here. (She sees Mark and Wendy beside them) And I see you bought back to life my victims.  
  
Prue: Yeah well we save the innocents. So don't try to complicate things, because um well you wouldn't be able to stand the head. (She smiles, proud of the comment)  
  
Phoebe: Good come back sis.  
  
Piper: But it did really stick with that thing?  
  
Veronica: Your all so boaring. Perhaps should kill someone you guys all cherish.  
  
Prue swiped her hands again: Over my dead body-  
  
Veronica smiles excidetely and puts fire ball around Wendy and Mark: Good idea, lets kill your innocents Shall we?  
  
Veronica turns to Tia and Arena, they were now dead: Those lesbians, they didn't deserve to die.  
  
Prue: You got that right, you must die-  
  
Veronica force gripped Prue, strangling her.  
  
Piper: Phoebe do something!  
  
Phoebe: You! You got the power to blow things up!  
  
Piper panicked and the train that was coming in and it blew up , knocking everyone down back to the stairs.  
  
Phoebe, Prue and Piper got up, so did Wendy and Mark.  
  
Phoebe: Whoa! (She was shocked at all the bodies that were lying in the subway tunnell, burning)  
  
Veronica laughed evily: I didn't even have to lift a fingure that time! Ahahaha! I GUESS you ruined Valentine's day on your own!  
  
Prue looked at them: I think we better get out of here.  
  
Mark agreed but he noticed Wendy was missing: Wendy?  
  
Prue: We have to go, get her and let's go.  
  
Piper noticed Wendy's burnt body: Oh no! (She covered her mouth in sadness) Please no.  
  
Mark ran to Wendy's body: Wendy wake up hunny? (He began to cry) Don't you die on me! I need you!  
  
Phoebe , Piper and Prue looked at eachother.  
  
Veronica:Oh well my job is done for today. See you tomorrow.  
  
She laughs as she slowly orbs out.  
  
Phoebe: I cant wait for our potion to be made, I oughta stick it up her flying ass.  
  
Mark was crying on the floor.  
  
Piper: What do we do with ..? (Her voice trailed off)  
  
Prue:Obviously we take him with us. But Wendy.well that speaks for itself doesn't it?  
  
Phoebe: Could this have been a trap? I mean it sure looked like it through my premenition.  
  
Piper: I - blew up a train! How can that be a trap? I have growing powers!  
  
Phoebe: Which Is not your fault by the way.  
  
Prue: Piper listen, This is not your fault-  
  
Ambulance crew started arriving. So did Police officers.  
  
Darryl arrived on the scene and spotted the 3 witches: What are you doing here? Did you see what happened?  
  
He walked up to them: Well?  
  
Prue: Not exactly.  
  
Darryl: I'm not going to like where this is going to go am I?  
  
Piper: I guess you can say that (she said that sadly)  
  
Back at the manor.. Later that day.  
  
Darryll wasn't like what he was hearing: So your telling me that in broad daylight you went to hunt a demon? What are you nuts?  
  
Phoebe quickly jumped loudly: Hey Darryll, its not like I can control the premenitions.  
  
Piper wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she watched as Mark cried alone in the living room. Oh Man this is all my fault!  
  
Prue looked at Piper as she said: Darryll Well the demon was going to kill 2 innocnents which we couldn't save by the way.  
  
Darryll: I saw the burnt bodies of the two lesbians Tia and Arena.  
  
Prue: Were they famous?  
  
Darryl: So what was Mark and Wendy doing there with you?  
  
Phoebe: Well the demon we were chasing kills lovers on valentine's weekend and so we were out trying to stop it.  
  
Piper screamed suddenly: BUT NO MY POWERS HAD TO BLOW UP THE TRAIN!  
  
Prue was shocked at Piper's outburst: Piper..?  
  
Piper turned to them crying: I killed them all. Arrest me darryll. I deserve to be in jail. My powers killed innocents. And Wendy. Mark's girlfriend.  
  
Daryll: I don't think so, Im not arrestting a witch, besides your story wouldn't fit. We're just going to rule it as an accident.  
  
Prue: Thank god.  
  
They all look at her.  
  
Prue: You know what I mean. Look Darryl you promise not to say any of this to anyone. We have to keep a pretty low profile anyway because she's still out there and she can attack any minute..I better get Adam to come over.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Prue: To protect him.  
  
Piper: I'll probably just blow him up.  
  
Phoebe looked at her stunned at her attitude: Whoa Piper..Get a grip.  
  
Piper: Well I did blow up a train in the subway this morning, do you remember that? Or have you blocked that out, Because I remember it quite clearly.  
  
Darryl: Do you guys like have a witch counsellor or something to help her ya know?  
  
Prue: Well Leo's someone in the clouds, and...(she thinks for a moment then screams) LEO! GET YOUR OVER WORKED ASS DOWN HERE NOW!  
  
Leo orbs in: Ok The elders know. I know, How's Piper doing? (He turns to her she's a wreck, she's crying)  
  
Prue: What do you think? How can she even freeze things if her power keeps growing, eventually she'll be abl eto blow up a whole house!  
  
Phoebe: Well she did do a train remember?  
  
Leo: Hunny?  
  
Piper turned to him: Oh hunny I killed them all  
  
Leo hugged her as she cried: I shouldn't have ignored u or.I should have.  
  
Prue: Its not your fault Leo. We still have a demon to vanquish and I have my boyfriend to protect.  
  
She walks to the front door but she stops when she sees Mark cryign still.  
  
She walks up to him and sits next to him: For what its worth, I feel your pain. I lost my ex-boyfriend Andy to evil not so long ago.  
  
Mark continued to cry: I luved Wendy, I loved her so much and and all of this!  
  
Prue lets tears out of her eyes: I know that this doesn't change the fact that she's dead-  
  
Mark: Don't say that-  
  
Prue: But she will be taken care of, Andy has been taken care of. Wendy will too. You were going to have a family?  
  
Mark nodded.  
  
Phoebe, Darryll and Piper and Leo watched from the hallway but they didn't say anything.  
  
Mark: We were going to have a baby girl.  
  
Prue didn't say anything. She let more tears out. She hugged Mark.  
  
Prue: Let's make this demond pay for both of our lossess.  
  
Veronica saw Prue's current boyfriend Adam in his suit eating lunch. Such a pitty.He's too cute to kill, but work is work. And its gotta be done. Say By bye Adam.  
  
Back at the manor Phoebe collapsed on the ground. She was having a premenition: Ow! Oh my!  
  
Prue, Piper and Leo rush to her.  
  
Prue concerned: Phoebe what did you see?  
  
Phoebe looked at Prue: Its Veronica she's going after Adam next.  
  
Prue: Oh dear god. I better ring him.  
  
She got onto the phone very fast and dialed his number. Come on pick up! Please!  
  
Mark stood up.  
  
Piper: I think we should get our potion ready and head over-  
  
Verionica shimmered in with Adam: Looking for something?  
  
Adam: Prue help me! (He was being strangled via Veronica.  
  
Prue and the others turned.  
  
Prue: Let him go. I mean it or you'll so regret it.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe: Uh go get the potion Phoebe, NOW!  
  
Phoebe hurried off to get the potion.  
  
Darryl walked in: Hey who's the pretty-  
  
Vernoica punched him in the face: Get fucked. (She turns to the charmed ones) Once I finished devouring your new boyfriend Prudience, I'm going to enjoy feeding on you and your sisters.  
  
Piper: Its not going to happen bozzo.  
  
Veronica flammed Piper with a fireball and she went flying up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe screamed as She almost got knocked over:Whoa! OOOOOO!  
  
Piper quickly gets up: Couldn't help you sis Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe: Not really, you just-  
  
Prue: Phoebe the potion now!  
  
Veronica starts opens her mouth and starts sucking Adam's soul.  
  
He is screaming.  
  
Prue, Phoebe and Piper get to together and throw the potion at her.  
  
Veronica stops: What? Nooo What is this?  
  
Adam drops unconciously to the ground.  
  
Prue: Its your taste of your worst nightmare. Hope you enjoy it. Because we sure will.  
  
Veronica starts to dismantle into pieces: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO-  
  
Bang she explodes. Blood throwing on Phoebe and Piper and Prue.  
  
Prue looks at her self in disgust: Ewww. She couldn't have gone with a smaller exit.  
  
Phoebe: Well I guess she wanted to go out with a bang.  
  
Piper: Well observed Phoebe.  
  
Mark turns to the wtiches: How can I repay you for saving my life?  
  
Phoebe turns to him and smiles: You don't need to. Consider this a freebie. We don't charge.  
  
Prue smiles and turns to Mark and walks up to him: I'm sorry about Wendy, I really am.  
  
Mark: Uh It's ok, When you told me about Andy.I figured that Wendy is getting taken cared of.  
  
A farmiliar voice: I am sweety.  
  
All 5 of them turn.  
  
Prue: Gramps?  
  
Gramps: Well It's not like I wanted to stop her, She wanted to come and say goodbye. So...  
  
Phoebe: How's mum?  
  
Gramps: She's good.  
  
Mark and Wendy try to hug, but she's a ghost now.  
  
Mark begins to cry: I miss you.  
  
Wendy cries also: I miss you too sweety. Please don't be sad. I want you to be happy.  
  
Mark: I cant , I'm not without you in my life.  
  
Wendy: Our family we were going to start....  
  
Mark: Oh Man..  
  
Wendy: I gave birth to a baby boy. Here.  
  
The baby appeared in Mark's arms.  
  
Prue, Piper, Leo & Phoebe looked in shocked.  
  
Prue: Uh since when can ghosts have babies?  
  
Piper: I'll like to try that some time.  
  
Phoebe: Me too.  
  
Gramps: It is valentine's after all. I sped up her process. I made her alive again under the elder's watch and she gave birth to a baby boy, and then well I had to make her dead again. Rules are rules.  
  
Prue laughed: Wow he's so cute.  
  
Mark looked at his new born son , he smiled : He He-..  
  
Wendy: You don't need to mourn me, you have our son. Blessed Be, You will make a wonderful dad. I will be watching over you like a chicken on fish tookies every day.  
  
The baby was asleep. Mark looked up: I'll take care of our child.  
  
Wendy vanished slowly with the words: Blessed be. See you soon. I'll be watching.  
  
Gramps turns to him: Your going to take care of your child right?  
  
Mark laughed: Of course.(He looks down) He's my baby boy.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Prue enters the manor: Hey I'm home.  
  
Phoebe and Piper were in the lounge.  
  
Prue entered: Hey.  
  
Phoebe turns off the tv: How's Adam?  
  
Prue sat down on her recliner: He's doing good.  
  
Piper: Does he remember what happened here today?  
  
Prue: I explained to the doctors and t o him that he got into a fight with uh Cole.  
  
Phoebe's eyes lite up: Oh did ya now?  
  
Prue sighed: I sure did. And so what's up with Leo Is he back from the clouds?  
  
Piper: Don't ask. Oh Mark rang before.  
  
Prue looked stunned: He Did?  
  
Phoebe: Yep. He named his baby Andy , after Andy. How cute?  
  
Prue smiled: I feel good for what I did today.  
  
Piper and Phoebe hugged their sister.  
  
Piper: I never thought you had a sensitive side Prue.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes: Oh gee thanks Piper.  
  
Phoebe: No seriously Prue, We never noticed.  
  
Prue: Yeah well get use to it from now on, with a handsome boyfriend in my life, I think life is going to be better from now on.  
  
Piper: except for the demons and warlocks.  
  
Prue and Phoebe: Amen to that. Amen.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
THE END 


End file.
